


Ah Love, Let Us Be True

by MadeofLilies



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeofLilies/pseuds/MadeofLilies
Summary: He wants to die with your hands on his face.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Ah Love, Let Us Be True

He wants to die with your hands on his face. He only hopes there will be no blood, no alarms of struggle. As undeserving of it as he is, he’d like to go in his sleep, softest of palms sending heat to his cheeks before he goes cold forever.

You’ll whisper love, only love, and weep for days in the arms of a brother. They’ll kiss your temple, take you away and build up walls so you can stop hurting.

There’s little Alfie wouldn’t do to stop the pain - few ways the world could keep him away.

Alas, his days are numbered. He knows that and so should you.

“Pol thinks it’s time for a family dinner. A proper one this time.”

He grunts, eyes following your hands. Darling hands who love him unconditionally and put his ruined self together, touching and petting and caring like he means something.

You make a point of rubbing oil on his face, a desperate effort to keep his skin from falling.

“D’ your brothers know? Not so fond of eating with men who wan’ to kill me, love.”

“I think they do. Arthur says they’ve really missed me.”

“It’d be hard not to.”

You smile and he takes the opportunity to kiss your skin, right under the love line. He all but looks at you and dies, he’s far too old for such passion.

“So what do you say? I can wear my new dress.”

It’s no surprise that he agrees, why should it be?

He wants to die with your hands on his face.


End file.
